Light of Dawn
by Nioxma Jigoku
Summary: Mysterious things begin to slowly occur around a normal High School Girl who never thought mythical is actual factional. Though all she knows is that she was born in a a world just of loving people, until her friend, Ruthana, brings some unknown people.


Rushing through papers, throwing items into a bag a young woman rush around trying to find her things as the clocked chimes twelve PM on her digital clock that was set on her counter; she quickly threw her hair up into a ponytail as she grabbed her Saturn's keys. Standing on the steps of the two level apartment, her friend Ruthana smiled to see the girl rushing around. Her onyx eyes rested on the female below who was stuffing a Pop tart in her mouth.

"Nioxma…you should probably get going."  
>"I know, shut up!" The woman looked at the female before her, with her gentle brown eyes leering at her. A soft chuckle left Ruth's lips as she watched the girl run out of the apartment to the side street to the navy blue Saturn. Leaning against the railing of the steps, she waited for the girl to speed away when a soft knock from the back caught her attention.<p>

"Who is there?" Her voice was calm as she stepped by the door way that lead to the back.

"Open this door, Ruth."

"What if I don't want to open it?" A sly smile spread across her face as an annoyed sigh was heard behind the door.

"Just open the stupid door!" The door knob began to shake as Ruth rolled her eyes and open the door half way.

"Jesus, Taku, you have no patients at all." The woman soon open the door all the way and leaned against the wall as she smiled, slipping through her lips was a hint of a fang as the male grunted and enter the apartment.

"I would have some if you will stop screwing around and listen up." The male turned toward the female as another appeared by his side. "We have business to take care of."

"Is Lady Vasilissa being more impatient then you are?" Ruth slid on her relax smile as Taku slouched into a chair in the kitchen and put his feet up.

"Yes, she is, and you should know that she wants that gem."

"I can't just give it to her if I don't know where it is…" Ruth face fell as she kept her eyes hidden of any emotion.

"You do know where it is; otherwise it wouldn't be taking this long to report back." Slipping out a pack of smoke he slipped a cigarette out and placed it between his lips. "Besides…she also wants to find Tenshiume."

"Of course she would want to find that girl and her missing offspring, but we had no luck with that either." Scratching his messy hair he closed his crystal blue eyes as he listen to Ruth's steady breathing.

"I know that, I am on the emailing list, dork."

"Ruth, this is serious stuff, since you moved here, you see more…relaxed and not focus on your work."

"I have been doing my work!" Ruth threw her hands up as she looked at the clock and sighed. "Look, you have two hours to help me with the search then. Nioxma is busy at school and won't be back until at least two to three."

"You like to be home when she is?" Taku looked up at her with one eye as she groan and threw her hand to the back of the chair and pushed down to look straight into Taku's eyes.

"Takemaru, this girl…she makes me feel safe and happy, very easy flowing."

"Ew, are you lesbian?" The other male laughed as Ruth threw a stern look at him. "Just kidding."

"I'm serious, she does that to me…it like she as this aura that no one has."

The male looked at the other and they both busted out laughing as Ruth smacked them squarely on their face. Rubbing their cheeks, each of the males watch Ruth moved to the fridge. The one with rusty red sat on the table crossed legged when Ruth turned around and offer them a sandwich.

"You know we should really just get going and do our jobs." Takemaru said with a mouthful as he looked at Ruth who was beyond his mind reach.

"I don't care; I always eat before I go to work."

"Eat as in…blood?" Takemaru smirked as Ruth shot her eyes toward him. "Ah, so not blood, what satisfy you?"

"These sandwiches Nioxma makes." Ruth smiled as she munched on a sandwich. Takemaru gave her a dry look as his hand went to another sandwich. "You seem to be enjoying them."

"Shut up, hey, Haku, get me that soda over there."

"Why do you always treat me as servant?" Haku groaned as he stood there.

"Because you are my little brother." Takemaru laughed as he got up to fetch the drink. "Na', I'll get it myself."

"You're such an ass." Haku turned toward Ruth, who was putting away the sandwiches. "We ready to go then?"

"Yep! Bring the drink, Taku, we're not going to sit here and wait for you to drink it up." Grabbing her jacket, Ruth walked out of the apartment with her jack wrapped over her shoulder. Haku followed behind as he looked over his shoulder to see his brother looking disgruntled on walking and drinking is drink.

"Where do we search first?" Takemaru said as Ruth stopped and turned toward him.

"Um…places."

"Ruth…"

"What?"

"Do you know something?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that…?" She watched him carefully as he examine her closer. Grabbing her shoulder, his eyes were sincere and full of curiosity. "W—what?"

"You know where it is."

"No I don't!" Ruth threw his hand off her shoulder as Takemaru ruffled his hair in frustration.

"Where is it?"  
>"I—I can't say…" Her voice was little as she backed away.<p>

"The only person that would have the gem is the offspring of Tenshiume…you know that." Takemaru frowned as he watched the woman struggle. She turned her eyes toward the sky as he stood there. "Why can't you tell us?"  
>"Because the offspring doesn't know of her true side." Ruth finally looked at the boys as they seem confused at her statement. She frowned as she couldn't explain it much more than that.<p>

"Let get going, you can at least point her out."  
>"You were in her home." Ruth mumbled as she turned away with her light blond hair blowing in the breeze. Takemaru stood there silently as the woman kept her back to him.<p>

"Taku…" Haku spoke quickly as the wind around them began to increase which caused Ruth to hold her arms closer to herself. Looking over shoulder she flinched to feel the stern look she saw behind the boys.

"You kept that from us, you betrayed your family." A woman smooth silky voice spoke from the shadows of the tree.

"You're not my family…" Ruth turned more to see Lady Vasilissa standing before them with her guardian, Cillian, by her side.

"We're more family then those disgrace for people that threw you out."

Ruth flinched as the mention of her own family that she gave up to join this 'clan'. Takemaru bowed to the woman behind them, with Haku following in pursuit. Lady Vasilissa smiled at the two and brought a hand to both of them and kissed them lightly on their foreheads.

"At least I know who is loyal to me." The woman slowly raised from them both and looked at Ruth who eyes was covering her emotions.

"I am still loyal to you, my lady." Ruth finally bowed deeply by lowering herself to one knee. She heard the woman chuckle as she did this.

"How can I be so sure?" Lady Vasilissa appeared in front of Ruth, who wouldn't look up as she felt the woman's grasp a good about of hair in her hand. "You are now to be watch, and so will this child you been staying with. Hakemaru! Takemaru!"

"Yes, my lady." They stood up as their voices synchronize as the call of their name from the woman.

"You will be on watch of this house from now on; Ruthana here is now on probation." Lady Vasilissa began to walk away when Ruth stood up.

"You can't do that!"

"I shall do what I wish! Do not back talk me!" The woman's voice was full of command and lashed something toward the other female who fell to the ground holding her face. "If you disobey me once more, I shall make sure you are lashed." Turning on her heels, Vasilissa disappeared behind the tree, leaving the three alone.

"Nio! NIO!" The professor was tapping her fingers against her arm while Nioxma was trying to turn off her IPod. Looking up toward the discourage professor before her, she let an innocent smile spread across her face.

"Sorry Dr. Meyer."

"As I was saying…we all know the equivalent way of blood transfusion—"

_God this class is so boring, but I have to do it for my generals. I wish it will end quickly. _

Nioxma sighed as she leaned against her hand with her pencil resting between her fingers and her elbow on her desk. A male by her chuckled as he nudge her lightly trying to distract her from her distant mind.

"Wake up, dear Ms. Nioxma, or Dr. Meyer going to tear you a new one."

"As I don't already know that, Jiro." The girl said roughly as she began to scribble down notes that were on the board.

"Hey I'm just looking out for you. Relax a little." He laughed lightly as he began to continue doodle on his paper which Nioxma saw.

"Look who isn't paying attention now." A smirk appeared on her face as the boy laughed.

"Give me a break, I can do this without help, and I'm better at it then you are."

"Nursing Studies suck." Nioxma sighed as she soon began to daze off. Her eyes caught the ring she was wearing and looked at the gem that gleamed whenever the light touch it. A small smile would appear on her face as she looked up to see Dr. Meyer continued her lecture.

When the class ended, Nioxma didn't want to head home just yet. _Ruth probably wants some time to herself, besides she probably hanging out with her awesome friends she never mentions. _With a light chuckle, she began to walk around the campus minding her own business when she ran into someone she rather not had.

"Nix, I heard you were listening to your IPod in class again today. When will you ever learn, oh wait, you don't. You a slacker…a worthless slacker with no family." The girl giggled at Nioxma's disguised face. The auburn color hair girl walked away with Nioxma sighing in disguised once more before walking out of the campus area. _There goes my day…I'm going home._

Looking for her keys she soon ran into a woman she never met before. Looking up, she saw how beautiful she was. Not able to take her eyes off her, Nioxma smiled slightly at her as the woman did the same.

"Why hello, dear, am I in your way."

"Oh, no! That my fault, sorry for bumping into you."

"It is fine dear, what will you name be?"

"Nioxma Taskiyoku."

"Interesting name." The woman smiled at her and seemed more interesting into Nioxma.

"I suppose, not a last name I would have chosen." Looking away she began searching out her vehicle. "I must get going for I have to be ready for work in a couple hours."

"Well it was nice to meet you, Nioxma." The woman gracefully walked away. Nioxma was impressed, but not as impress when she found a surprise on her vehicle.


End file.
